


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Christmas morning at the Decker house feels like it's missing something with Lucifer in Hell and Maze living with Linda.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SnufflesWrites for beta-ing!
> 
> Title from the Mariah Carey song.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Trixe yelled as she burst into Chloe's room on Christmas morning, clambered on to the bed, and waited impatiently for her to sit up so she could wrap her in a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Monkey."

"Can we open presents? Please?" Trixie asked as soon as she'd released Chloe from the hug, as she bounced up and down in excitement. It was a far cry from her recent protests that she's 11 now and not going to get all excited over presents, but her excitement was infectious.

"Give me five minutes to make a cup of coffee, then we can do presents."

"Yay!"

Chloe allowed herself to be dragged out of bed and downstairs by Trixie, and watched her daughter almost vibrate in anticipation at the wrapped boxes under the tree as the coffee machine whirred to life. Once she had that all-important cup of coffee, she let Trixie tear into the pile of presents.

The pile yielded amongst others, an alien walking a Mars Rover t-shirt from Ella, a pair of dummy karambits and a promise of knife-throwing lessons at a licensed range from Maze (negotiated down from a pair of actual blades and a set of throwing knives), an astronomy book from Penelope (after Chloe stopped her getting Trixie something ridiculous and expensive she wouldn't enjoy), and a chemistry set from Chloe, for Trixie.

Chloe got a high-end vibrator (opened far enough to see the end of the packaging and then quickly put aside to open in private) from Maze, some nice chocolates from Dan, and a photo of her, Trixie, and Lucifer in a nice frame, along with a box of homemade candy from Trixie. Dan was going to give Trixie her present from him the next day, when she went to spend the next few days with him and his parents.

When they were finished, there was one card left under the tree, labelled 'Lucifer' in Trixie's handwriting, and Chloe's heart ached.

"I don't think Lucifer's going to come over for Christmas, Monkey. He's still away and I don't think he'll be back for a long time."

"I asked him and his dad to let him come though."

"His dad?"

"Yeah! Lucifer’s the devil, so God's his dad, so I prayed and asked Him to let Lucifer come back for Christmas, even if they don't get along."

"That’s really nice of you, Monkey, but don’t get your hopes up. Lucifer had to go a very long way away. But let’s get breakfast, and then you can open up your chemistry set."

"Ok Mom!"

Chloe was surprised by the knock at the door that came after they’d finished eating, not expecting anyone. She left Trixie eagerly reading the instructions to her new chemistry set and went to answer it.

When she opened the door, she froze, tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of an ash-stained but still familiar suit, the nervous smile on the face of the man wearing it, and the soft love in his eyes as they met hers.

"Merry Christmas, Detective."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
